Intimate
by Just Playing Along
Summary: My version of what might have happened in 3x01 if Hanna's phone hadn't rang after Caleb says "the 'I' word".


A/N: This is my version of the Haleb scene in 3x01. I got the idea based on a Jily story.

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine! neither is the first few lines of dialogue, they belong to ABC Family or whoever is in charge of PLL

Hanna was chopping peppers while Caleb was behind her rubbing her shoulders.

"How was the shrink?" He asked her casually with his lips dangerously close to her neck.

She felt bad about lying to him, but knew that now was not the time to come clean to him about visiting Mona. "It was fine," she answered offhandedly.

"What'd you guys talk about?" He continued, not worried about pressuring her, if she didn't want to tell him, he knew she wouldn't.

"Stuff," She said simply.

Caleb paused for a moment understanding that she didn't want to go into details about the whole meeting, but he'd been wondering for a while if she had brought up their relationship. "Did you talk about us?" He asked her casually, figuring it was best to just ask her.

She seemed somewhat amused but still distant, "No." She answered.

He wasn't sure what he expected, but it was not to hear 'no'. "How can you not talk about us?" He asked her, shocked, "We're intimate."

Her eyes finally left what she was doing and shot upwards. She turned to him with a small smirk on her face, not quite being able to ignore the butterflies in her stomach at her boyfriend's 'relationship' talk. "We're what?" She asked him, teasing him slightly.

He seemed to realize what he had let slip and stepped away from her, "yeah… let's just forget that."

"You just said the 'I' word," she continued to tease him, "I have _never_ heard a guy say the 'I' word."

He sighed and put his head down. He knew she would tease him about this for at least a month. Part of him regretted it, but another part knew that he had been thinking it for a while, he was comfortable talking about anything with Hanna, and he wanted her to know that.

Hanna on the other hand was studying Caleb very carefully. She didn't know why, but whenever Caleb got sentimental or relationship-y, it automatically made her want to jump his bones. She knew he was regretting it and she could tell by his head's small movements that he was having some internal struggle, but she could not get out of her head the casual way he said it. Not at all uncomfortable.

Putting a hand on his shoulder she began to rub it softly, "Caleb…" She said softly.

He shook his head in return refusing to lift it out of his hands and Hanna felt her heart melt when she noticed the light blush that had traveled to the back of his neck. She bent down so she was by the floor and scooted underneath him, forcing him to stand up and also putting her body between Caleb and the counter. He was not looking at her, and she knew it was her fault. Caleb did not show vulnerability to anyone else, but when she struck a nerve, he still became hesitant to show her how he was feeling.

She grabbed his hands and pulled them to her sides, still very impressed that he was so comfortable around her. Hanna leaned over to him and out her lips right next to his ear, taking note of his now faster breathing, "Say it again," she whispered in a low voice.

He pulled back slightly and looked at her darkened eyes. She was studying him, trying to gauge how he would react and he was doing the same thing to her. Finally, the embarrassment subsided and Caleb leaned back into her, pushing her slightly backwards over the counter. "I said… We are intimate," he repeated but much slower. As he said it he watched her face intently, happy to see her slightly shiver at his words.

She looked back at him and pulled his face to hers, overcome with her sudden need to make sure Caleb knew it was not only okay for him to say things like that, but it was _hot. _Taking a break from her assault on his mouth she trailed kisses down his neck muttering things like "You're so attractive", "can't believe you'd say that", "I love you", and when she looked back in his eyes she whispered, "show me how intimate we are."

Caleb had been trying not to get too physical up to that point, Hanna had been really busy lately, and most times they would try to start something her phone would ring and he'd have to go home extremely turned on. But when she whispered to him and basically dared him to touch her, he gave in. He groaned and released the tight grip he had on the edge of the counter top. Instead, he put his hands in her hair and gave her a searing kiss. He felt her lips part when she moaned into his mouth and he darted his tongue out to meet with hers.

They kissed until they were lightheaded and Caleb took his mouth away from hers to get air and focused on leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses down her neck and by her pulse point. She grabbed his face back to her and pulled at his hair roughly as he started exploring her mouth with his tongue once again.

His hands were everywhere. He brought one down to cup her ass through her short blue dress, while the other was raking up and down her side. When he took it up farther and skimmed the edge of her breast she moaned again. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist feeling his readiness against her panties. They both groaned at the feeling and she became wetter. She reached down and began pulling her dress over her head.

"Han, your mom." He reminded her in between kisses.

She shook her head in return, "She's out of town the entire weekend. She can't bother us," she answered, extremely out of breath.

He nodded and assisted her in taking off her dress. When they separated so she could pull it over her head he ducked down and began kissing and nibbling his way towards her panties. At the same time, his hand was rubbing upwards on her inner thigh, teasing her relentlessly.

She whimpered and grabbed at his t-shirt so that he could be without some clothes as well. He quickly took it off and palmed her breasts through her bra, making her arch her back so he could reach behind her and unclasp it. He threw it to the side and replaced his hand with his mouth, licking and flicking his tongue over her hardened nipples. His hot breath did not help Hanna, who desperately needed some form of release for the pressure that was building in her stomach. She grinded her hips upwards into Caleb and moaned loudly when his erection teased her clit.

"Caleb, please. I need you." She whimpered and he growled before ripping off her panties and throwing them across the room. He felt her wetness on the tips of his fingers and groaned, loving the fact that he could elicit this kind of response from her. "I need to feel you inside me," She said, more forcefully this time.

He smirked, "I know that's not true Hanna. It'll be much better for you if you're patient," He paused as he gently slipped a finger into her. "since we're so _intimate_, I know how to pleasure you. I know how to make you moan," he twirled his finger inside of her and she moaned loudly, which made him smirk and would have made her glare at him if she wasn't so focused on what is hand was doing. One of them was alternating between each of her breasts while with his other he slowly began to pump in and out her. She bucked her hips to try to get him closer to her and he lowered his head to meet his hand. She gasped loudly and screamed when she felt his tongue flick over her sensitive clit. He added a finger inside of her and continued to pump in and out of her, faster than he had been.

Caleb desperately need to be inside of her, but he knew it would be better for her if he waited. He was painfully hard when he switched his hand and his tongue. Swiping it over her entrance and plunging it into her. She rolled her head on the counter, coming closer and closer to release and he rubbed fast small circles on her clit. The other hand pinched and rubbed her nipples in between his thumb and index finger and when Hanna felt Caleb moan into her, she was unable to hold on anymore. She writhed on the counter, her juices spilling out onto his tongue and he continued to swirl it inside of her until she had come down from her high.

She sat up when she was able to and grabbed his face to hers. Tasting herself on his lips she kissed him passionately. He was harder than he thought possible and knew that he needed to be inside of her. "Hanna," he growled, "I need you."

She whimpered at his intensity and reached down to undo his belt buckle before sliding it off and tossing it across the room. She palmed him through his pants and he dropped his head to her shoulder biting down on it. She pushed his pants and boxer down together and he quickly got them off his legs. Reaching for his wallet, Hanna stopped him, "I got put on the pill, we're fine. " He growled and kissed her fiercely while his member throbbed. She latched her legs around him and lowered herself onto his large erection. He hissed at the feeling, but knew if he lost concentration he'd blow in a second.

"Lets go to my room," She said huskily, already feeling herself in need of release.

As Caleb tried to focus on walking to the stairs, Hanna moved up and down on his member, each step being accompanied by a different angle. He stopped at the base of the stairs trying to gather enough will power not to fuck her senselessly against the wall. Hanna was moaning in his ear and extremely close to climaxing again when he finally started going up the stairs.

With each step, he was able to reach farther into Hanna, and halfway up he felt her walls clench around him as she reached another high. He knew if he stopped he would have to bash into her against the wall and have his way with her, so he groaned loudly and kept walking. At the top of the stairs, Hanna once again climaxed around him, practically crying with the intensity of it. He was cursing trying to get control of himself when in reality he felt like if he took one more breath he'd explode.

Caleb successfully brought Hanna to the bedroom, where he threw her down on the bed before plunging into her. She came another two times while Caleb repeatedly slammed into her before pulling out and doing it again. The next time Hanna came, Caleb felt her walls clench around him and opened his eyes to look at her. She writhed under him, her face flushed and her mouth open in an 'O' as she screamed his name. Hearing his name come out of her mouth like that was enough to make Caleb unravel. His hips erratically pounded into her and he came with a yell of "Hanna!"

After they had both come down from their highs Caleb pulled himself out of Hanna and rolled her on top of him. "I love you," he told her. She was so exhausted she was practically falling asleep, but muttered "I love you too," in response.

He smirked at her, "I'm glad we're intimate," He chuckled before pulling the sheet over both of them and falling asleep as well.

A/N Okay guys, that's it! This was my first time to write anything like this, let me know if I can do anything better and don't forget to review! -Just Playing Along


End file.
